1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for connecting with a mating connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector includes an insulating body, a plurality of terminals assembled in the insulating body, and a shielding shell enclosing the insulating body. The insulating body has a base portion, and a tongue portion protruding forward from a substantial middle of a front side of the base portion. The tongue portion stretches in the shielding shell and is apart from periphery inner sides of the shielding shell to define an inserting space between the shielding shell and the tongue portion. A plurality of terminal fillisters is opened in a top surface of the tongue portion, and each extends along a front-to-rear direction to penetrate through the base portion and the tongue portion. The terminals are disposed in the terminal fillisters respectively. However, in the process of inserting a mating connector into the inserting space of the electrical connector, front ends of the terminals are apt to be curled to cause a poor connection with the mating connector, and further shorten the using life of the electrical connector.